


巴里·艾伦在乘波号借住后

by Epiphyllum



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, 没有什么肉的浴室play, 浴室拖延症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphyllum/pseuds/Epiphyllum
Summary: 巴里在乘波号上借住，而大家对他长时间占用浴室忍无可忍后决定派他亲密的“宿敌”出面劝他。





	巴里·艾伦在乘波号借住后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PbRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbRiver/gifts).



> 给用户的聘礼+七夕肉，寒酸得让我觉得对不起她。

“你得说说艾伦先生，不知为何，你对他有种奇怪的影响力。”斯坦因教授都看不下去的话，巴里的浴室拖延症可能的确到了不得不治的地步。让吉迪恩限制巴里使用浴室的时间这条路是行不通的，不管那个人性过头的AI多把他们当朋友，她永远把巴里·艾伦的利益放在首位。

“我为什么要这么做？”莱靠在吧台上把玩着19世纪的威士忌酒瓶，亨特船长的库存总能给他们带来惊喜，“需要在晚上洗澡的又不是我，猩红神速者爱在浴室里多花点时间顾影自怜跟我有什么关系？”

“大概是因为你们并不纯洁的敌友关系？”莎拉在房间的另一头用一种好像事不关己可就是有点八卦嫌疑的语气说，所有人好奇的目光立刻聚集在他身上。

莱挑起一根眉毛盯向姑娘们的小团体，还没等他反驳回去，肯德拉就体谅地替他解围：“你真的不用解释，那次你在树林里耽误了半天才回来而且连衣服都换了也是因为巴里来找你，我们都看见了。”

“上次那个人真的是巴里？我还以为我看错了。等等，‘我们’看见什么了？”杰弗森一脸迷茫。

“‘你们’什么都没看到，我和巴里·艾伦只是一起去偷了个东西，故事结束。”莱不耐烦地把杰弗森的问号脸从旁边推开。认真的吗？当时才刚跟时空猎人们打完一架他的队友们还有闲情注意他帮完闪电侠后回来穿的什么衣服？

“哇喔——你一定是唯一一个和乖宝宝闪电侠一起偷过东西的人。”莎拉诡异的笑并没有激怒莱，相反，终于有人意识到这个事实让他自豪感油然而生。

“说真的，莱纳德。”雷大胆地凑到他跟前，“我上次跟他谈后没什么效果，也许你出面巴里会更在意。莎拉说如果米克再溜到女士那边洗澡就把他拦腰斩断，你也不希望有什么事发生在你最好的朋友身上吧？”

角落里的米克不满地哼了一声，莎拉也配合地点点头表示她说到做到。

“居然会威胁人，你学坏了雷蒙德。而且我怎么觉得你比我还关心米克？”

“西装头关心我怎么了？别想转移话题。”米克大口的嚼着巧克力，“不就是让你跟你的小白脸打个招呼的事吗？别那么扭扭捏捏的。”

“够了。我会解决问题，只要你们闭嘴。”莱在众人的翘首以盼下起身走向浴室。

“奇怪，莱纳德不能等巴里出来再说吗？难道他要直接把巴里从浴室拎出来？”杰弗森抓了抓自己的脑袋。

 

“小红，你把自己淹死了吗？”莱用拳头在浴室门上砸了两下。

“我在洗头，你很急吗？”巴里听上去有点愧疚，但是乘波号上的水流舒服到能让他忘记时间。其实也没别的借口，屡教不改的浴室拖延症一直是乔想让他搬出去住的原因之一。

“是啊，米克、雷蒙德和教授占领了船上的厕所，你快好了吗？”莱一点也不为这个谎内疚，是他们非要他来的。

“那你进来吧，门应该没锁。”巴里回答完就继续哼歌。

倒不是说乘波号上的门锁真能挡住莱，但这小子怎么会连在公用浴室里洗澡得锁门的常识都没有？莱进门后确信他需要让巴里明白的不止一件事了。

浴帘被拖开的瞬间巴里的歌声戛然而止，全身也像突然被冷冻枪射中一样冻住，直到泡沫流进眼睛时带来的刺痛才让他如梦初醒。莱纳德脱了衣服。反应过来的巴里突然觉得水温太烫了。莱纳德一丝不挂。尽管这不是两人第一次坦诚相见却还是让巴里气血上涌。

“你……你想干嘛？”巴里用手搓着眼睛别过头去，掩饰这突如其来的尴尬。

“我在想，你每次都洗这么久可能是因为需要有人帮忙。”莱跨进浴缸，暗暗惊异于巴里比平常红得更加通透的肤色，手指顺着巴里的脖颈缓缓伸进他的头发轻轻握住，让巴里舒服得后仰。

“才……才不用呢，我又不是三岁小孩。”巴里越说越小声，他在心里偷偷承认自己希望两人的关系能发展到一起洗澡的地步，但不是在这儿，不是在离他的朋友们只有一墙之隔的地方，虽然这似乎让一切变得更刺激了。

“没关系，巴里。”莱吻上巴里后背的那一刻巴里就放弃抗议了，“我在努力学习如何乐于助人。”

巴里的头发在水流中要比平常更加柔软，让莱想用指腹抚摸巴里的每个发根。巴里靠上莱的手心，任由莱的手指按摩着他的头皮。莱用另一只手将巴里的脸掰过来，舌尖掠过他的耳根，一阵酥流穿过他的身体，巴里深吸了口气。

“你会吃到洗发水泡沫的。那个不好吃，真的。”巴里小声咕哝道。

莱失笑，有点好奇巴里是怎么知道的，记着以后再问，“我不介意这个，你搭配什么尝起来都是美味。”

冲掉头上的泡沫后，巴里转过头亲了亲莱的下巴，“我改主意了，你可以帮我搓背，这样他们就不用等太久了。”

“乐意效劳。”莱坏笑着接过沐浴露和浴球。若不是在巴里身上刷出的红印不过几秒就消失不见，莱也许会担心巴里白嫩的皮肤经不住揉搓。巴里自己搓完前面后就开始玩胳膊上的泡泡，享受得忍不住继续哼歌。

身体完全的放松让他全然忘了莱有多少坏心眼。所以当莱的手指沾着沐浴露伸进他的体内时那突如其来的刺激感让巴里尖叫着踩着滑溜的泡沫身体前倾。

莱及时环住巴里的腰没让他摔下去，并不诚恳地提醒他浴室不怎么隔音。

“你不是……要我洗快点吗？”巴里努力扼住自己喉咙里的呻吟，“这样一点都……帮不上忙。”

“你平时洗澡的平均速度是41分36秒。”莱说话时拂过他后颈的气流与流入他体内的热水令他全身再度紧绷，“现在已经过去了19分钟，为了让别人看到你的进步，我们只要提前10分钟从浴室出去，也就是说我们还剩12分半。”

“你平时呃……在算这个？”一阵颤抖后巴里踮起脚尖，却被莱禁锢在怀里。

“那是你把我晾在一边的时间，小红，你以为我为什么会管谁占着浴室不出来？”莱的指甲刮过巴里的肠壁，巴里不得不用自己的拳头堵住一切可能外传的迷乱之音。

“呃……对不起？”巴里蹭了蹭莱的颈窝，握住莱环在他腰上的手，语气也软了许多。

“知错能改就是好孩子，巴里。”莱满意地改用巴里喜欢的方式进攻巴里的敏感点，另一只手的指尖也漫不经心地围着巴里的乳晕打转。

巴里的吸气声带上了哭腔，“别闹了，莱，进来好不好？让我补偿你。”

“比任何时候都认真。现在是在解决你的问题，我不会上你的。”如果能忽略他语气里满满的恶意，这听上去还真像那么回事。

“你是个混蛋。”巴里气愤地在莱胳膊上咬了一口。

“一直都是，但今晚我是在做个好人，如你一直以来期望的那样。”莱拉着巴里的手放到他半勃起的性器上，“来吧巴里，我们得一起努力。”

巴里知道争辩无果，干脆贴在莱身上闭上双眼触碰自己。热水从两人身体的夹缝汩汩而下，泡沫在浴缸里分散，聚集，再旋转着化开去。热气蒸得二人面色潮红，呼吸也越来越急促。

“莱，再深一点，我快到了……”巴里意乱情迷，汗水融进热流，滑满全身。

“不用急，闪电侠，你可以再拖个3分25秒。”莱拿出寒冷队长面对一切挑战时的神定气闲。

“你一定要这么计较吗？”巴里有些崩溃，“我不会再……晾着你了，我发誓。”

“还有洗澡时把门锁上，如果我想自己进得来。”

“好嘛……我今天只是忘了。”闪电侠轻易地向邪恶势力低头，谁让邪恶势力现在站在了正义的一边。

“如果我说我忘了时间进度我们能不能从头开始？”莱停下动作，巴里不满地扭动着腰却得不到任何回应。不过，巴里再清楚不过怎么对付自己的“宿敌”。

“莱，我不会再忘了，真的。”软绵绵的声音像猫崽的爪子挠过莱的心，将莱装出来的狠心也毁得一败涂地。

莱恢复手里的动作，每一下都对准了巴里的前列腺，另一只手也抚上了巴里的前端，“乖孩子，射出来吧。”

一股白浊，混在泡沫里融化在二人脚边。巴里关掉水，转过身把头搁在莱肩上大口大口的吸气。

“现在我想起来为什么当初我那么讨厌你了，你每次都有办法让我措手不及。”巴里任由莱抓起毛巾给他擦干。

“可你不能否认你也乐在其中，而且你可喜欢我了。”莱套上自己的外套，至于为什么不先穿里面的衣服，因为那不重要。

“绝对是你先喜欢我的好吧。”巴里翻了翻白眼，“现在，我们要不要在你的队友发现什么前回房间继续？我说要补偿你也是认真的。”

莱大笑，“巴里，相信我，乘波号上最不尊重的就是隐私和秘密。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后续：巴里的浴室拖延症治好了，不过莱纳德从此加入晚上抢浴室的混战，并且不要脸地合并了两个人的使用时间。


End file.
